


Звезды над головой

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Anime [3]
Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Закончился срок стажировки Кики в приморском городе Корико. Какие приключения ждут юную ведьму в последнюю ночь в городе ее мечты?





	Звезды над головой

Сегодня вновь была лунная ночь – тихая, безветренная. Как и тогда, год назад, когда Кики впервые прилетела в этот город у моря – и впустила его в свое сердце сразу и безоговорочно.  
  
Время протекло как-то совсем незаметно. И вот срок ее стажировки истек. Она смогла, она это сделала! Прожила целый год вдали от семьи, рассчитывая только на себя и свои колдовские умения… Кики ощущала пьянящую радость. Она доказала всем, что имеет право называться квалифицированной ведьмой!  
  
Да, сегодня была подходящая ночь для того, чтобы покинуть Корико, город ее судьбы. Совсем ненадолго – всего на пару недель, только чтобы проведать родителей. Как они там, в своем далеком поселке, где жизнь течет совсем в другом ритме, нежели здесь, в крупном портовом городе? Кики просто не понимала мать, которая много лет назад, прилетев туда совсем юной ведьмой, выбрала для своей практики именно этот тихий уголок, а затем и полностью осела в этой глуши. Да, там не было других ведьм, что полностью соответствовало условиям стажировки. Но разве ей не хотелось выбрать местечко повеселее, где много народу и каждый день случается что-то интересное? Неужели ей не было скучно там в молодости? Ведь ей было всего тринадцать тогда – как и самой Кики год назад… Впрочем, они с мамой настолько несхожи характерами, что удивляться не приходится.  
  
Кики писала отцу и матери длинные, обстоятельные письма. Правда, не очень часто – и то в основном ее подталкивала к этому Асона. Но если уж Кики садилась за письмо, то старалась уместить в него все, что произошло с ней за минувшие две-три недели. И потом с трудом могла запихнуть в конверт толстую пачку исписанных листков.  
  
Все приготовления были завершены. Кики еще днем простилась с Томбо, а вечером – с Асоной и ее мужем. Рядом с кроватью стояла туго набитая сумка, довольно тяжелая. Там лежали подарки для отца и матери. Кики купила их на собственные заработанные деньги.  
  
Отцу она выбрала подарок в антикварной лавке. Он давно мечтал иметь старинный барометр. Кики никак не могла понять, что интересного в этой штуке – разве что будет оригинально смотреться на стене, вот и вся польза… Но все равно была рада, что пройдясь по всем антикварным лавкам этого города, смогла-таки найти этот дурацкий барометр.  
  
Ну а маме Кики купила подарок в лучшем универсальном магазине на главной улице Корико. Это была роскошная сковорода с антипригарным покрытием, которая стоила в три с половиной раза дороже антикварного барометра. Но по мнению Кики, она того стоила. Мама частенько отвлекалась на свои зелья и составы, забывая об обеде, который готовился на плите, и вспоминала о нем только тогда, когда по кухне начинал расползаться подозрительный дым… Больше такого не будет! Кики была очень, очень довольна тем, что смогла найти для мамы такой полезный подарок.  
  
Что ж, пора было вылетать – уже перевалило за полночь. Перед тем, как покинуть город, Кики решила сделать «круг почета» на своей метле – облететь на большой высоте и центральные кварталы, и окраины, и пригороды, и порт. Напоследок ей хотелось непременно взглянуть на дом Томбо, стоящий на окраине, на самой ближней к морю улице.  
  
Она подхватила сумку и метлу, вышла из своей комнатки на чердаке на дворовую лестницу и тихонько захлопнула за собой дверь. Стараясь не шуметь, сбежала вниз по скрипучей лестнице и оседлала метлу. И тут в ночной тишине раздалось короткое застенчивое мяуканье. Кики вздрогнула и обернулась. На заборе мелькнула черная тень, блеснули два зеленых глаза. Дзидзи! Он пришел ее проводить, не забыл… Бросив метлу и сумку, Кики протянула руки к старому другу и скоро уже сжимала в объятьях его пушистое тельце, изрядно раздобревшее – сказывались заботы Маки. Соседка старалась при каждом удобном случае щедро накормить хвостатого дружка своей обожаемой Лили.  
  
\- Пока, Дзидзи! До встречи! – шепнула Кики на ухо коту и опустила его на землю.  
  
Вновь оседлав метлу, она перехватила сумку поудобнее и взмыла в воздух.  
  
На глади залива сияла лунная дорожка. На суше ее очертания повторяла другая светящаяся дорожка – главная улица города, сияющая разноцветными огнями. Но чем дальше от нее, тем огней было меньше, а окраины и вовсе тонули во мраке ночи, только крыши домов тускло отсвечивали в лунном свете, окруженные темными громадами деревьев. Кики запрокинула голову: сейчас, когда она поднялась так высоко над городом, ей была видна и третья светящаяся дорожка, но уже не на земле, а на небе – Млечный путь. Она словно окунулась в эту россыпь звезд и плыла по ней, как по реке, которая принесет ее домой… Кики вздохнула от полноты счастья и, наклонившись, включила свой любимый красный радиоприемник. Оттуда – вот совпадение! – зазвучала песня о проселочной дороге, которая должна привести к дому, и Кики сочла это добрым знаком.  
  
На радостях она заложила крутой вираж над заливом и решила столь же лихо облететь вокруг маяка. А если старый смотритель еще не спит, попрощаться и с ним тоже. Кики часто привозила ему на маяк посылки от племянника-рыбака из дальнего пригорода – старик жил один, и жена племянника пару раз в неделю передавала ему через Кики домашнюю еду. Кики делала рыбаку и его жене, как постоянным клиентам, большую скидку.  
  
В лунном свете маяк был таким же полосатым, как и при дневном освещении. Только днем на его цилиндрическом туловище больше выделялись четыре красные полосы, а при луне – пять белых. Летя на полной скорости в направлении маяка, Кики сощурилась, глядя на поблескивающий огонь на его вершине. И вдруг встрепенулась: что-то было не так… Она всмотрелась получше. Что это там, наверху? Неужели…  
  
Кики резко повернула вправо и сбавила скорость. Теперь она не собиралась облетать маяк по широкой дуге, а медленно летела прямо к нему. Так и есть! На смотровой площадке, у самых перил, лежал человек.  
  
Ювелирно зайдя на посадку, Кики через минуту уже была там, на верхней площадке, огибающей линзу маяка. Старый смотритель – а это был он – неподвижно скорчился на боку, закрыв глаза и неловко подвернув под себя руку. Кики, выронив метлу и сумку, опустилась на колени и пощупала его пульс. Смотритель был жив, хотя и без сознания.  
  
\- Вы только не умирайте, ладно? Я вас очень прошу! – прошептала ему Кики и кинулась к метле. Сумку она брать не стала – лишняя тяжесть сейчас была бы совсем некстати.  
  
За год работы в службе доставки Кики успела узнать адреса многих жителей Корико. В том числе – адрес лучшего в городе врача. От маяка был хорошо виден этот дом на главной улице – большой, зеленый, четырехэтажный. Кики показалось, что прошел всего один миг после того, как она вихрем слетела со смотровой площадки маяка – и вот она уже приземляется на широком балконе одной из квартир на верхнем этаже зеленого дома.  
  
Не слезая с метлы, Кики громко постучала в стеклянную дверь балкона. Через некоторое время дверь отворилась, отодвинулась белая штора, и выглянул заспанный пожилой врач в темной пижаме. Очки он надел явно впопыхах – они сидели как-то криво. Седая бородка была растрепана.  
  
\- Кики? – протянул он удивленно. – Что случилось, девочка?  
  
\- Там, на маяке, смотритель умирает… – выдохнула взволнованная Кики. – Лежит и почти не дышит. Помогите, пожалуйста!  
  
\- Сейчас-сейчас… – засуетился врач и вдруг остановился в раздумье. – Но постой, как же я попаду на маяк? Ты-то можешь и по воздуху, а как же я?  
  
\- Ой, я вас не подниму… – огорчилась Кики, честно оценив свои возможности.  
  
\- Да я не о том! Нужно достать ключ от маяка.  
  
\- А где он?  
  
\- Ну, не знаю… Один должен быть у самого смотрителя, ведь маяк полагается запирать изнутри. А второй – наверное, у кого-нибудь из руководства порта.  
  
\- А я знаю, где живет начальник порта! – просияла Кики. – Я пока слетаю за ключом, а вы собирайтесь, ладно?  
  
\- Договорились, – отозвался врач. – Увидимся возле маяка.  
  
Начальник порта жил недалеко, в пригороде, который составляли несколько улиц уютных вилл. И все же прошло не менее получаса, прежде чем Кики, побывав у него в гостях, вновь подлетела к маяку. Там, на ступеньках, уже сидел врач, переодевшийся из темной пижамы в светлый летний костюм. Рядом лежал его чемоданчик. Кики приземлилась прямо возле лестницы маяка и тоже уселась на ступеньки.  
  
\- Он сказал, что сейчас вышлет своего заместителя за ключом в порт! – выпалила она.  
  
\- Что ж, подождем, – вздохнул врач и указал наверх. – Может, посмотришь, как он там?  
  
\- Сейчас! – кивнула Кики, бросаясь к метле.  
  
Взлетая, она увидела, как к началу пирса, в дальнем конце которого возвышался маяк, подъехал автомобиль. Из него вышел человек и торопливо зашагал к маяку. У Кики стало легче на душе, и она свечкою взмыла вверх.  
  
Смотритель был все в том же состоянии, в каком она его оставила. Спланировав на метле обратно к подножию башни, Кики доложила об этом врачу. Через пару минут заместитель начальника порта вместе с врачом поднимались по винтовой лестнице наверх, к смотровой площадке маяка, а Кики уже ждала их там, стоя у перил и в нетерпении постукивая ногой.  
  
\- С ним все будет хорошо? – спросила она, когда врач осмотрел старика.  
  
\- Теперь уже да, девочка. Если бы не ты, он не дожил бы до утра… – ответил врач. Заместитель начальника порта ничего не сказал, но улыбнулся ей.  
  
Она с любопытством смотрела, как врач делает смотрителю укол, а затем – как двое мужчин берут третьего на руки и несут к выходу. Когда они скрылись с площадки в проеме, ведущем на лестницу, Кики наконец-то сообразила, что ее миссия окончена.  
  
Она облокотилась на перила, глядя на поблескивающие далеко внизу волны. Впереди была еще, фактически, целая ночь, но Кики вдруг ощутила страшную усталость и поняла, что в путешествие домой, к родителям, она сегодня уже вряд ли отправится. Больше всего ей хотелось добраться до своей комнатки на чердаке над пекарней и рухнуть там на кровать. Стряхнув оцепенение, Кики рассеянно взяла метлу, оседлала ее и не спеша полетела от пирса к берегу, постепенно отклоняясь от огней главной улицы к зеленой окраине, которая стала ей за последние месяцы такой же родной, как тот поселок, в котором она родилась и выросла.  
  
\- Вот Дзидзи удивится… – с улыбкой пробормотала Кики, слезая с метлы во дворе, у лестницы на чердак. Но кота нигде не было видно.  
  
На землю у ее ног падали большие квадраты оранжевого света из окон пекарни, и Кики поначалу удивилась, с чего это муж хозяйки так рано приступил к выпечке. Но потом вспомнила, что сегодня городской праздник. Асона говорила ей вечером, что им с мужем надо будет напечь всего побольше, особенно кренделей с корицей и орехами. Эти крендели сейчас стремительно входят в моду, а по праздникам их вообще сметают с прилавка.  
  
Спать совершенно расхотелось. Кики шагнула к двери пекарни и решительно распахнула ее. В нос ударил аромат корицы. Булочник, по обыкновению, поприветствовал ее взмахом руки – казалось, он совершенно не удивился тому, что она так и не улетела домой. Затем жестом пригласил ее попробовать одну из булочек на противне, который только что вынул из печи.  
  
\- Спасибо, я попозже попробую, – отозвалась Кики. – А пока давайте-ка я вам помогу.  
  
И она, засучив рукава, принялась за дело.  
  
Через полтора часа на противнях вокруг лежали в ожидании завтрашнего праздника всевозможные хлебные изделия – одни еще сырые, другие только что выпеченные. А пекарь уже замешивал новую партию теста. Кики так устала, что едва держалась на ногах. Но у нее оставалось еще одно маленькое дельце.  
  
\- Можно, я возьму один крендель? – спросила она.  
  
Булочник кивнул, и Кики, выбрав самый румяный из свежевыпеченных больших кренделей, положила его в бумажный пакет и вышла на улицу. Запрокинув голову, посмотрела вверх. Звезды почти погасли – дело шло к утру, хотя небо было еще темным. Кики оседлала метлу, взяла под мышку пакет и взмыла в небо.  
  
Окно комнаты Томбо, с распахнутыми деревянными ставнями, выходило на море. Кики снижалась осторожно, стараясь действовать абсолютно бесшумно. Но усталость уже брала свое, и ее метла, вместо того чтобы элегантно зависнуть у самого подоконника,  врезалась в ветви старого тутовника, растущего возле дома. Густые сучья чуть было не изорвали рукав платья, но Кики сдержалась и не вскрикнула.  
  
Приземлившись, она опустила метлу на землю. Закинула пакет с кренделем на высокий подоконник. А затем, подтянувшись на руках, сама влезла туда же и осторожно оглядела комнату.  
  
Возле окна стояла тумбочка. На ней лежали круглые очки-стрекозки Томбо и маленькая модель самолета. А чуть правее стояла кровать, на которой спал сам Томбо. Он лежал на спине, раскинув руки.  
  
Кики тихонечко слезла с подоконника и подошла к кровати. Без очков лицо Томбо было не таким чудаковато-смешным, как обычно. И его забавных веснушек тоже не было сейчас видно – их скрывал полумрак. Широкие брови, крупный рот, четкие скулы… Пожалуй, его можно было бы даже назвать красивым! Впрочем, Кики он всегда казался красивым – даже с веснушками и в очках…  
  
Томбо шмыгнул носом и вздохнул. Должно быть, почуял сквозь сон аромат корицы от кренделя. Кики испугалась, что он проснется и застанет ее здесь. Ей хотелось остаться еще хоть ненадолго, но она понимала, что этого делать не стоит. Она наклонилась над постелью и поцеловала Томбо в щеку. Хотела поцеловать в губы, но в последний момент почему-то не решилась.  
  
Выпрямившись, она направилась к окну, но тут Томбо негромко позвал за ее спиной:  
  
\- Кики…  
  
У нее упало сердце. Она медленно обернулась. Не открывая глаз, Томбо вновь позвал ее по имени – и Кики поняла, что это он во сне. Она прижала руки к груди, чтобы унять бешеный стук сердца, а потом опрометью кинулась к подоконнику. Переложила пакет с кренделем с подоконника на тумбочку. Перелезла через подоконник, спрыгнула в сад, схватила метлу – и через мгновение уже была в воздухе.  
  
Делая круг для снижения над крышей пекарни, Кики увидела хозяина – булочник шел по двору в ту часть дома, где находились их с Асоной жилые комнаты. Наверное, хозяйка и малыш уже проснулись. Кики не хотелось сейчас ни с кем говорить – она боялась расплескать то счастье, которое поселилось в ее сердце. Поэтому она из последних сил сделала сложный вираж и приземлилась не во дворе, где ее могли бы увидеть, а прямо на верхней площадке лестницы, ведущей на чердак. Отперла дверь своей комнаты и обернулась назад – там, над морем, уже пробивались первые лучи солнца.  
  
Переступив порог и прислонив метлу к стене, Кики захлопнула дверь и, пройдя несколько шагов, повалилась на постель, даже не потрудившись раздеться. Лежа на боку и свесив руку с кровати, она рассеянно глядела на голые половицы. И вдруг тихонько ахнула: сумка! Она забыла сумку на маяке! А там у нее, помимо всего прочего, фотография Томбо. Вдруг на маяк пришлют смотрителя на замену, а он удивится, что за сумка лежит на смотровой площадке – и заглянет внутрь… У Кики полыхнули щеки.  
  
Но сил для полета на маяк уже не было. Ничего, она слетает туда сегодня днем, после того как хорошенько выспится. Заодно и на городской праздник посмотрит с высоты птичьего полета. А потом и Асоне поможет – постоит вместо нее за прилавком в этот горячий праздничный день. Ведь булочнице трудно разрываться между магазинчиком и маленьким ребенком, а муж ее и так взял на себя почти все обязанности по выпечке и тоже не может заменить хозяйку в магазине.  
  
Да, именно. Один день ничего не решает. Улететь домой она сможет и завтра ночью. Это ведь тоже будет вполне подходящая ночь – ясная и лунная. По крайней мере, так говорилось в прогнозе погоды. А сейчас – спать, спать, спать… Кики закрыла глаза.  
  
Но перед тем, как ее сморило окончательно, она вдруг подумала, что наконец-то понимает маму. Какая разница, тихий поселок или большой город у моря? Гораздо важнее, чтобы ты сам смог принести какую-то пользу этому поселку или городу. И тогда он подарит тебе свое сердце. А взамен возьмет твое.  
  
2018


End file.
